Jessie Wild ride
by weLoveJessie101
Summary: Jesse's cousin comes over. what will happen when they get taken on a wild adventure to find hidden secrets? science can't solve everything!


Jessie POV

l set the flowers on the kitchen table pink, blue and yellow 'I can't wait for my cousin to come' l said under my breath. She was the same age as Luke and Emma she has a rich family unlike me , she lives in Australia unlike me and has a private jet unlike me. But I don't care l love her she loves to horse ride she is on the YENT team ( Youth Equestrian National Team) and has a very good sense of fashion and loves to dance and is the best artist I have met and on top of that she is a A student. She should be here any time now.

Sasha POV

l was siting in the cab, I hate driving in public transport but I don't want to look like some kind of posh person so I decided not to take the limo, I just hope I don't get thrown out like Jessie did. I got out of the yellow car and took my bags with me l went up the lift 'Wow I can't believe she lives here and I thought she was poor 'she owns a penthouse' l knock on the door a fat butler answers very high class i would have expected less hello does 'Jessie Prescott live here' the butler started laughing his head of he nearly fell down 'Jessie, Jessie works here he said trying to catch his breath 'well that's more like the Jessie I know and love' I walk inside l can see Jessie running her arms outstretched l hugged her 'I got you a gift to welcome you to the city of NY 'Oh thanks I really appreciate it' she handed me a bag I looked inside a bulky looking poorly wrapped package lay inside I took it out and opened it on a golden plait was written Vanilla Mist 'oh wow Jessie this is amazing thanks so much' l hugged her once again. Vanilla Mist was my horse's name

Luke POV

l heard someone talking among Jessie's voice I walked down stairs and saw a girl with pretty Curly hair, hazel eyes and she was wearing a baby blue top with jeans and dark blue flats. Jessie noticed me looking l turned around and saw Emma, Zuri and Ravi standing behind me. 'Guys come and meet my cousin Sasha 'hi nice to meet you' she said a sweet smile I could smell her watermelon lip gloss she had a cute accent if I am to be right it was Australian but not the kind where you see in movies nothing like it.

Emma POV

l can prove we will be BFF's from this day 'AHH she screamed and pointed at Mrs. Kipling who came down the stairs 'oh that's just Ravi's pet Lizard' said Zuri 'or if not whatever came out of Bertram on spicy taco night yesterday' 'right' she said slowly.

Sasha POV

Jessie took me to my room and closed the door leaving me y my self the thing is I had a secret i was a lets just say magic master and a ... vampire but the good kind I unpacked my bags and took the guitar out I started to play a melody and sing to it as I did I closed my eyes...

* * *

"Lego House"

I'm gonna pick up the pieces,

And build a Lego house

If things go wrong we can knock it down

My three words have two meanings,

There's one thing on my mind

It's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm

If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind

I'll do it all for you in time

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now

I'm gonna paint you by numbers

And colour you in

If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before

Now I'll surrender up my heart

And swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind

I'll do it all for you in time

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Don't hold me down

I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm

If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind

I'll do it all for you in time

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'll do it all for you in time

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

* * *

l opened my eyes and saw Jessie and the other kids looking through the doorway they started to clap 'umm have you heard of privacy' l joked 'you are amazing' 'thanks' l said.


End file.
